1. Field
Apparatuses, methods and systems consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a video playing device, a method of controlling the video playing device, and a video playing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various video playing devices having video playing capabilities, such as a portable terminal, an MP3 player, an electric dictionary, a game console, and/or the like rapidly display image frames to play video. Here, the video playing device may display the video together with a caption that is manually set by a user or automatically set by a video playing device.
While the above video playing device displays the caption, a user manually controls a time point at which the caption is displayed, and the video is continuously played while the user controls the time point at which the caption is displayed, and thus, it is difficult for the user to precisely synchronize the caption with the video.